


[Podfic] The Muffin Man

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [38]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Lingerie, M/M, Morning After, Muffins, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spanking, Surprises, clone orgy, snake-crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale heads to Crowley's flat to surprise him. He finds far more than he ever expected waiting for him there.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] The Muffin Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There Will Be Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752785) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Music: [Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> Cover art by entanglednow!

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-38-The-Muffin-Man-elg3f8)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/the-muffin-man)


End file.
